An engine (an internal combustion engine) that adapts two types of fuel injection modes which are the direct injection (cylinder injection) and the port injection (multi-port injection) has been developed. This engine selects one or both of a direct injector for injecting fuel in a cylinder and a port injector for injecting fuel in an inlet port according to the operating condition of the engine. For this type of engines, various techniques for selecting the fuel injection mode according to the engine speed and the load are proposed (for example, see JP 2006-138252 A).